


Just Right

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, Flash Fic, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George was always chilly, and Fred was always hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills Weasley table with the prompt, "Chill"

George was always chilly, and Fred was always hot. It was almost like they were two halves of one body; one cold, one hot; together the perfect temperature. They could never agree on the feeling of a room but learned early on to compromise with individual cooling and warming charms.

George never complained when Fred opened the window in the dead of winter, but simply added a few layers of clothing and charms. And he was always ready to conjure a breeze for Fred during the summer. But the best side effect of their difference, they quickly learned, was when they cuddled closely. When George stuck his chilled feet on Fred's hot ones, both thought the combination was just right.


End file.
